Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kaachan
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Kehilangan memang bukan hal yang mudah dihadapi. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mampu merelakan mereka yang pergi sambil tersenyum./Jerza. RnR?


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.**

 **-oOo-**

Erza dan Jellal. Dua nama manusia berbeda gender yang memiliki nasib serupa. Yaitu kehilangan.

Kehilangan anggota keluarga yang menyayangi mereka secara tiba-tiba bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilewati. Butuh beberapa waktu hingga akhirnya mereka mau mengikhlaskannya sambil tersenyum. Tapi setiap kejadian pasti ada hikmah tersembunyi di dalamnya. Dan dari kejadian tersebut, Erza bisa bertemu dengan Jellal yang bernasib sama dengannya. Mereka bisa saling memahami dan mengerti satu sama lain. Hingga suatu ketika sebuah perasaan menyusup ke dalam relung hati mereka tanpa mereka sadari.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan yang dilanjutkan pada sebuah hubungan yang lebih tinggi. Yaitu pernikahan.

Mereka menikah di sebuah pulau kecil tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tempat itu bukan tempat cantik seperti pulau Tenrou awalnya. Tapi demi pernikahan mereka, mereka berhasil membangun kembali pulau tak berpenghuni tersebut. Sehingga setelah pernikahan mereka tempat tersebut sudah ramai ditempati orang.

Dan beberapa tahun berlalu ...

Iklim di pulau ini sedikit berbeda dengan iklim yang ada di pulau lain. Di musim dingin, salju akan lebih cepat turun. Dan begitu memasuki musim semi ... maka bunga sakura akan lebih dahulu mekar. Pagi ini Erza sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di belakang rumahnya, memandangi seorang laki-laki yang sedang bermain salju di depan sana. Tubuhnya terbalut mantel tebal berwarna raven. Kedua tangannya dibungkus oleh sarung tangan tebal yang pernah dibuat Jellal untuknya. Waktu itu erza tidak percaya jika Jellal bisa merajut sebuah sarung tangan. Dan Erza tertawa mengingat hal itu.

" _Kaa-chan_ ~" suara teriakan cempreng seorang bocah laki-laki mengembalikannya ke masa sekarang. Di depannya, seorang anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun berlari dengan semangat ke arahnya. Surai birunya berkibar terbawa angin. Wajahnya yang gembil tersenyum lebar. Begitu sampai di depan Erza, tangan mungilnya meraih tangan Erza dam menariknya.

Dia adalah Kaito. Buah hatinya dengan Jellal.

Dengan sedikit kelimpungan Erza ikut berlari bersama Kaito. Lalu anak itu itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tercengang. Bukan sesuatu yang bagus sebenarnya, tapi sangat istimewa untuk Erza.

" _Mite_ , _Kaa-chan_ ~ Kaito membuat ini untuk kaa-chan," seru Kaito bangga.

"I-ini ..." matanya berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Di depannya ... di hamparan salju tersebut, Kaito menuliskan sebuah kata.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , _Kaa-chan_ ," seru Kaito. Tangan kecilnya terbentang menunjukkan tulisannya yang sekalipun seperti cakar ayam namun dibuat khusus untuk sang ibu. Wanita bersurai merah tersebut segera berlutut di depan Kaito. Dan dengan cepat tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk tubuh kecil anaknya tersebut. Kaito tersenyum lebar.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou, Kaa-chan_ ," ucap Kaito sekali lagi dalam pelukan Erza. Erza tak mampu bertahan, air matanya berhasil lolos dari manik coklatnya. Kaito tersenyum. Tangan kecilnya mengelus pundak sang ibu.

"Terima kasih, _Kaa-chan_. Kaito akan selalu bersama _kaa-chan_ sekalipun _tou-chan_ sudah tidak ada di dunia ini," ujar Kaito menenangkan.

Wanita yang udah menjadi _single parent_ sejak dua tahun yang lalu itu tersenyum sekalipun air matanya tetap mengalir. Mungkin luka di hatinya karena ditinggal Jellal masih jelas terasa, namun demi Kaito, Erza akan terus berjuang.

"Terima kasih, Kaito-kun," bisik Erza. Dalam pelukannya, Kaito mengangguk semangat. Atensinya menatap langit biru musim dingin.

 _Lihatlah, Jellal ... anakmu bisa mengingat hari ulang tahunku dan mengucapkannya. Apa di sana kau masih mengingatnya?_ batin Erza berkata.

Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Hanya sebuah hembusan angin yang terasa hangat menyelimuti hatinya, seolah pertanda kalau Jellal mendengarnya.

 **-oOo-**

 **Owari.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Hehehe … gak tahu kapan ultahnya Erza. Jadi yaaa … beginilah~**


End file.
